


this is home

by devantsun



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MTF character, POV Sylvia, im super sad that there's not more fics for this pairing so DAMN here i am i guess, transgender character, yall can pry trans sylvia from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devantsun/pseuds/devantsun
Summary: The story of a performer and a knight, and how they find each other slowly.
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	this is home

**Author's Note:**

> the title is based off of "This is Home" by cavetown, a song i think fits sylvia. give it a listen! it's a super relaxing song.

It is a bright spring day the day that Hendrik arrives into his life.

Norberto does not like him, at first. He is boring, and quiet. He does not seem to appreciate the joys in life. He is everything that Norberto is not; perfect, stoic, a true knight. It is not long before Papi calls him _caballero._ He still calls Norberto _boy._

It is easy to resent him. Easier still to ignore his presence. They do not sit together at dinner, and Norberto only sees him during drills. Whatever else he does to occupy his time is none of Norberto’s business. They cross paths politely enough, but Norberto holds him at a distance. 

Hendrik is strong. A most promising knight, Papi says.

And so they do not speak.

\--

One day, Papi puts them together in practice. 

“I will have you spar,” he says. “ _¡Buena suerte!_ To the both of you. May the best win.”

It is a hard match, but Hendrik wins. He reaches a hand out to help Norberto up. Norberto does not take it; brushes him away with a flippant “ _Nos vemos,_ honey.”

See you.

He walks away.

\--

He is punished for his careless words. Made to apologize.

He does not look up when he says sorry. 

“There is nothing to forgive,” says Hendrik, formally.

Surprised, Norberto meets his eyes for the first time. It is this that will be his undoing. A mixture of blue-green, like the sea. 

“I think we may have gotten off to the wrong start,” Hendrik says, and breaks eye contact. He lifts his hand between them. “Let’s begin anew- I am Hendrik.”

“Norberto,” says Norberto, taking it. His hand is warm. 

He thinks he likes Hendrik.

\--

They become fast friends, after that.

Norberto sits next to him and chatters to him throughout dinner; Hendrik does not mind when he swipes food from his plate, and starts to help himself to more, anticipating it. 

Hendrik always listens. 

They grow closer, and closer still. They begin to spar outside of Papi’s strict training. Laugh in the exhilaration of clashing swords; dance around each other in flashes of steel. 

“I’ll best you today, darling,” Norberto says.

Hendrik smiles. “Give it your best effort, and we shall see.”

He is always kind like that. They both know that Norberto will lose.

\--

Puberty sneaks up on them. Other girls are all that the other boys talk about, in hushed whispers. 

Norberto does not like it. The girls grow breasts, and their hips widen. His own hips are straight. He is uncomfortable with it.

It is the start of something. Something he will not piece together for many years.

\--

“Haven’t you ever had a little fun in your life, honey?” Norberto leans in closer to him. He likes calling Hendrik honey; likes how the poor darling flushes pink every time without fail.

True to nature, Hendrik’s cheeks darken. “Of course I have,” he mutters, looking down at his shoes. “Not so much as you, I suppose.”

“¡Caramba! We’ll fix that, don’t you worry.”

So Norberto takes him to the beach, one night. After another bout of rigorous training; Papi likes to work them to the bone, until they do nothing but practice and then fall asleep. Ah, it is not the life Norberto would choose, but _a knight serves the weak untiringly,_ or so it goes. _Sí,_ the pact of the knight has been drilled into him until he cannot breathe sometimes. 

But then there comes moments like these. Perfect. When Norberto splashes him with water, where Hendrik’s stern face - so unsuited for a boy his age, Norberto thinks to himself - softens and relaxes in laughter as he goes to splash him back. The spray of salty water on his cheeks is shocking, but nonetheless, he lives for the gentle smile on the other boy’s face, and wonders at how his own heart aches. 

Norberto is just too fond of this silly boy. He will do anything to keep that smile on Hendrik’s face. He knows he is in deep, but he cannot bring himself to look the other way when Hendrik’s smiling like that. 

As they grow older, it only worsens. It becomes a simple fact of life; Hendrik is stern, stubborn. Papi just as much so. Gonzalez the guard is scared of blood and mice, to everyone’s amusement. Servantes must wear glasses because he is shortsighted. And Norberto is in love with Hendrik.

His body feels wrong, these days. Like he does not fit in it. He still brings Hendrik to the beach, but never takes off his shirt, even when he is flushed and red with sweat from the practice Papi puts them through. 

\--

One summer, on a rare day off, the circus arrives in town.

He knows from the moment he walks into the tent; knows with all of his being that this is who he is meant to be. It feels right, sings in his heart. 

_A knight’s word is his bond, his kingdom his master. He serves the weak untiringly, challenges the strong unflinchingly, and never retreats in the face of adversity._

Papi throws plates. Yells. Norberto has never seen him so angry.

“I just want the world to smile, Papi. I will make it happen. _Lo siento._ ” I am sorry.

Norberto does not say goodbye to Hendrik. He does not think he can face him, after it all. Cannot take his disapproval as well. 

He leaves with the circus and does not look back.  
\--

They ask his name. 

He says Sylvia. 

They look at him, in young knight’s clothes, and take him in with the understanding and carefreeness of the world of performers. 

She leaves behind her boyhood as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- kudos/comments keep me Goin thanks so much!
> 
> \- note: i do Not speak spanish, feel free to correct me on any points


End file.
